


Tooru

by avio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Babbling, Boys In Love, Confessions, Gratuitous Amount of Romance, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, M/M, Poetic, Sappy, Self-Indulgent, So much kissing, Too Many Metaphors, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avio/pseuds/avio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru was the stars and the oceans, vast and overwhelming and beautiful. Kissing him made Hajime feel so full and god, oh dear god, he was being consumed. [more self-indulgence except with even more sappy romantic kissy cuddly stuff. i'm seriously this is literally just a lot of sap. also overuse of the word 'and' plus also too many fucking commas.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tooru

**Author's Note:**

> completely inspired by We Flood The Night by FEMM bc that is def an iwaoi song ahem ahem. i just... wanted to write a lot of kissing and cuddling and dancing and happy crying boys who are devastatingly head over heels in love with each other. [these two ruin me. honestly. fuck.]

“D-did you just say you love me, Iwa-chan? Like _that?_ ”

Hajime felt his heart stop at the words, wondering how, why, he let that slip out. “W-well, we've, you know, we've been friends for so long, of course I'd love you.” He swallowed, afraid to speak anymore, when he heard a shaky breath and a shift as Oikawa fell to his knees, curled inwards.

“Wh--”

“Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, _please_ , i-it... it _hurts._ I'm _hurting_. Right here. Please make it stop.” Hajime watched as his best friend looked up at him, a shaky hand grasping the material over his heart, tears in his eyes. “I'm sorry, I just... I've loved you for so long, my entire life-- in _every_ life, please, _please--_ ”

“ _Stupid,”_ he knelt down, his heart twisting as he reached for him, his Oikawa, his _everything._ “We're both so stupid.” He grasped his hands and pulled him up to his feet, pressing kisses to his knuckles. “I'm so sorry I waited so long. I'm so sorry I hurt you.”

Tooru shook his head. “No, no, Iwa-chan, no! It's alright, everything is okay, especially right now.” He gave a watery laugh, a genuine smile on his lips, calling to Hajime, “Iwa-chan, my Iwa-chan, my Hajime.” Their fingers were tightly laced, and Hajime pulled him close.

Tooru was the stars and the oceans and music itself, vast and overwhelming and beautiful. Kissing him made Hajime feel so _full_ and god, oh dear god, he was being consumed. Tooru Oikawa was taking over everything that he was, in this moment, in this incredible moment.

He was laughing, a bubbling sound as Hajime kissed away tears, tasting salt and wet skin. Tooru unlaced their fingers to gently take Hajime's face between them, pulling him close. He proceeded to pepper his face with kisses of his own, and Hajime could feel his smile with each one. Hajime's hands clasped behind Tooru's neck, spreading and gripping onto soft brown hair, interrupting Tooru to kiss him on the lips again.

He pulled away, looking up into Tooru's eyes, and his breath escaped him. “You're so beautiful, do you know that? Like, _really_ know that? God, every time I look at you, even when you're being an idiot, it hurts _me._ You're impossible. Completely impossible. You-- you're so dedicated and smart, you work harder than anyone I know, you're fucking _precious_ , like _impossibly_ adorable, all the time. It pisses me off, and I just love you all the more for it.”

Tooru's face was getting redder and redder, heating up with an intense blush as he brought his hands up to cover it. “God, Iwa-chan, stop. I can't believe, I can't deal with this.”

“I can't. I can't stop, because you still doubt how perfect you are, how perfect you _really_ are, and it drives me nuts.”

Tooru was the stars, glittering and absolute, and he made it impossible to breathe. Hajime was suffocating with how much he adored him.

Hajime reached for his hands once again, pulling them away from his face. Tooru sniffled, smiling back at him. “Iwa-chan, let's dance.”

“What?”

Tooru tugged, grinning. “Dance with me, Iwa-chan. I love you so much, I don't know what else to do.”

Tooru was magical, a living fairy tale, because now Hajime was embarrassed, but he didn't want to hit him in the comedic way he normally did, and instead he found himself stepping in an impromptu waltz. They were so close, and the air was so warm, and Tooru was smiling and laughing and Hajime's face hurt and his heart hurt and this is everything he lived for.

He spun Tooru around, feeling drunk and dizzy and happy. Tooru leaned in to kiss one of his eyelids, moving down to press against his cheek. “Hajime, my Hajime,” he said again, leaning into him, no longer interested in the dance. _Oh, sweet, sweet, fickle prince._

He must have said it out loud, because Tooru was ducking his head against his chest, as if trying to hide. He whined, softly, protesting. This was _embarrassing, Iwa-chan!_ , and it was Hajime's turn to laugh, wrapping his arms around him, close, close, closer.

Tooru was the ocean, overflowing with emotions, drowning Hajime with all that he was. Soothing and cool and strong and able to sway Hajime however he wanted. He was more than willing to go with whatever Tooru wanted, he would let himself be drowned, give him everything he had, what he'd been doing their entire lives.

He was exhausted, emotionally exhausted, but emotionally sated at the same time. They would sleep wrapped up in each other, he knew, because they always did. They just never realized it before now, not really.

He was right, of course, because he was being pulled into bed (suddenly, it seemed) by his best friend (his boyfriend).

“All that crying has made me tired, Iwa-chan. Let's sleep.”

They didn't sleep, though. Not yet. They shared breath. Hands were twined. Fingers met skin and lips met skin and skin met skin. Everything was slick and wet and hot and fast and Hajime wondered if he was having a heart attack. Tooru sang for him, and he sang for Tooru, a never-ending stream of  _I love you, I love you, I love you,_ and _please fuck me harder, please, please, please, I need you, I love you_ and  _oh my god, oh god, oh yes, fuck, i need-- i love you, god yes._  It was messy and inexperienced and, honestly, that was fine. They would have plenty of time to get it right, they had the rest of their lives.

Tooru was music, a song about space, a song about love. Moans and whimpers and grunts died down to whispers and sweet nothings, Hajime finding himself curled against Tooru.

“It's nice to hold you like this every once in a while,” he said, and Hajime hummed against his jaw in agreement. “Though I like it when you hold me, too.”

“That's because you're spoiled.”

“Well, you're the one who spoils me! Don't get mad at me for something that's your fault!”

Hajime knew it to be true, didn't argue further, pressed his lips against Tooru's neck.

Tooru was everything Hajime lived for, his prince, his ocean, his stars.

 

 _[head under water, i'm sinking to you_  
breathing harder, but you're pulling me through  
run for cover, i'll die for you,  
'cause love's drowning here.

_-We Flood The Night, FEMM]_

 

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck was that. lmdo. i'm so sorry. it probably reads as a weird fever dream. christ.  
> if u wanna talk iwaoi or haikyuu in general my tumblr is thescarletmama [all the cool kids are doing it right?]


End file.
